Sentimentos
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: O que Hermione sentiu quando ele a deixou? Quem é ele? Como ela reagiu? Descobre aqui dentro e deixa comentario xD
1. Chapter 1

Foi naquele dia que tudo aconteceu, aquele tão famoso remoinho de emoções…

Naquele dia, fui mais feliz que numa vida inteira, se calhar ate fui a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, os teus beijos me levavam as nuvens, o teu cheiro me deixava desnorteada, tu eras a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, a pessoa que me deixava sem norte, e aquele que me deixava a suspirar pelos cantos…

Mas tudo acabou, naquela semana que me deixaste de falar, simplesmente isso eu perguntava-me o que tinha acontecido para que tu me fizesses isso, simplesmente esta, desolada e foste tu que me fizeste isso! Tudo o que eu tinha sentido, neste momento eu estava sentido negativamente, e depois quando perguntei se tu gostavas de mim ou tinha sido uma boa curte, tu humilhaste, rias-te de mim.

Mais tarde soube, não por ti, mas por uma colega minha que tu nunca me amaste, simplesmente tinhas uma atracção por mim… ai eu soube que todos os meus amigos tinham razão, tu não querias saber se magoavas alguém ou não, tu só querias saber de ti mesmo.

Hoje ainda te amo, mas eu nunca irei confiar em ti, porque tu deixaste-me de uma maneira que nunca eu tinha estado, fiquei em depressão, chorei bastante e afastei-me das pessoas que verdadeiramente me amavam.

Hoje também sei que tu ao não te preocupares com os sentimentos, de ninguém, iras ficar para sempre sozinho…

_Amo-te – ONTEM, HOJE, E SEMPRE – __mas não tenhas esperanças porque eu nunca mais irei confiar em ti._

_Com amor, _

_Hermione Granger_

_

* * *

_

oláaaaa, bom esta é a minha segunda historia, espero que esteja um pouco melhor que a outra, e que nesta deixem comentarios.. xD

tenho tambem um desafio, de quem acham que eu estou a falar nesta mini- historia?

beijinhos e comentem :D


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca mais esqueci a carta que mandas-te antes da formatura, sempre pensei nela e tenho-a sempre comigo. Tu falas que eu te humilhei, quando foste tu que o fizeste, lembras-te que dias depois de 'aquela boa curte' tu beijas-te o pobretão do Weasley-bee? Agora já fazes vista curta a isso.

Sempre te amei, e quem te disse que nunca o tinha sentido estava a mentir, eu Amo-te como nunca amei ninguém, até estava pronto para ir contra a minha família e tudo, mas tu, desististe do nosso amor, e de todas as promessas que tinhas juntos…

Desististe do futuro que poderíamos ter juntos, de tudo. Quando dizes que nunca mais irás confiar em mim, eu digo-te que nunca mais me irei rebaixar a ti… porque tu foste pior que um Avada Kedrava, enquanto a maldição mata e não trás dor, no entanto, tu trouxeste muita…

Agora eu tenho filhos e tu também, cada um seguiu os seus caminhos, só te peço uma única coisa, mantêm-te afastada com a tua família que eu faço o mesmo!

E sim, eu Amo-te para sempre – _mas nunca mais quero ver-te a minha frente._

_****____Com dor,_

_****__Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Bom, eu não tinha intenção de fazer uma resposta, a outra carta mas acho que ficou mais ou menos...

Quero desde já agradecer á **_Bibi entre as Bis_**, que foi a primeira pessoa a acertar :D

_ Obrigada, por comentares!E sem duvida que é ele :D Beijosss xD_

Também quero agradecer á **_Kari Maehara_**, que me deu uma critica construtiva, e que foi bem aceite.

_ Obrigada por comentares, fez diferença :D E sim acertas-te, tens razão é curta, falta o desenvolvimento, mas eu acho que ainda não sei bem com desenvolver, porque tipo, eu tenho a ideia toda na minha cabeça, só que depois eu perco-me toda e já nao sei o que escrever, e torna-se confuso, acho que primeiro vou começar assim, adaptando de alguns livros, mas tentando fazer as minhas próprias, mesmo que não tenham muito sucesso, sem tentar não vou a lado nenhum. :D beijos enormes e outra vez OBRIGADAAA xD _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Com dor, Draco Malfoy?_**

_Tens alguns sentimentos, por acaso? Eu acho que não! Porque no momento em que alguem humilha alguem, não tem sentimentos! Tu tens um coração de pedra, como os muggles dizem... Tu podes dizer que me amavas muito, mas no momento em que eu adoeci, tu nunca te preocupas-te simplesmente pensavas, como é que irias conquistar outra rapariga, faze-la acreditar nas tuas palavras! Tu so te amas a ti proprio! E ninguem pode dizer o contrario, dizes que queres ser diferente do teu pai, mas no final acabas por ser a copia chapada dele! Pensas que és o rei do Mundo, enquanto não passas de uma _Doninha Asqueroza_! _

**_E podes ter acerteza das minhas palavras: _**

**_A minha familia nunca se irà aproximar de Devoradores de Morte! _**

**_Tu e a tua familia não passam disso!_**

_Com _**odio**_, _

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

* * *

_Olà, bem agora chegou a carta de resposta de Hermione! Então, é uma treta, ou pode ser melhorado?_

_ espero comentarios :p_

_**Kari Maehara: **Achas mesmo que teve impacto? :o Aquilo saiu sem dar conta, porque quando eu escrevi isto, eu jà tinha passado por isto :s Obrigada pela tua ajuda, sabes que eu uilizei mesmooo :D Tipo esta veio-me a cabeça e escrevi logo! mas quando a passei para o pc, mudei algumas coisa e apagei outras! Obrigada pelo apoiooo! beijooos enormees  
_


End file.
